


roller coaster

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club, Lunch Club (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooper is afraid of heights, Roller Coasters, Schlatt is a little shit, anyway dont ship anyone pls, but in a good way ig?, charlie loves roller coasters, literally schlatt makes cooper ride a roller coaster with him, no ships, ted doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sure, yeah, but- fuck dude I think I’m gonna throw up!”Schlatt turns to face him. “Well don’t fucking throw up on me!”“We’re stuck on a god damn roller coaster, you idiot, where else can I fucking throw up?” Cooper growls.In which Schlatt makes Cooper go on a roller coaster with him.
Relationships: None, seriously Do Not Ship Anyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	roller coaster

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uh before you read i'd like to clarify a few things:
> 
> 1\. i am no expert at roller coasters b/c i am terrified of them so the roller coaster bits are a teensy bit rushed, it's mostly dialogue  
> 2\. i don't know if cooper is afraid of roller coasters or not so if he is, i'm sorry if i got that wrong lol. it was originally gonna be noah who was afraid of roller coasters but i felt that didn't fit him so i changed it  
> 3\. i have never made a fic this long and i kinda got uninspired at a few bits so excuse any mistakes
> 
> ok thats it! i hope yall enjoy!

“I don’t see the point of this. I don’t  _ have  _ to go on the roller coaster.”

Noah laughs and Travis says, “Think of it as a rite of passage, Cooper! We’ve all been on this roller coaster, and now it’s your turn!”

Cooper rolls his eyes. “First of all, I don’t  _ need  _ any rite of passage. I fucking live with you guys, there’s no need for any initiation or whatever. Second of all, why  _ this  _ roller coaster? Why can’t it be like, I don’t know, the huge Ferris wheel over there? You’ve all been on it before and I haven’t.”

“You would enjoy the Ferris wheel,” Schlatt says, slapping him on the back. “This needs to be  _ painful. _ ”

Ted laughs. “It won’t be painful, Coop. The ride’s fun.”

Cooper sighs and looks to Carson for help, who shrugs. “Don’t look at me, man. I can’t stop them.”

Charlie walks up beside him and puts his arm around his shoulders. “Cooper, my man. Why are you so adamant about not going on this coaster?”

Cooper’s eyes widen a little, but he doesn’t say anything. Schlatt, of course, notices this and sidles up on his other side.

“Are you, I don’t know,  _ scared _ ?”

Cooper shakes his head and pushes them off. “I am  _ not  _ scared of roller coasters, dude. I’m no pussy.”

Noah chuckles. “Oh,  _ really _ ? Because  _ I  _ thought I heard you protesting just now.”

Cooper grumbles something along the lines of, “fucking idiots, I swear” and Travis laughs.

“Come on, Coop. It’ll be fun, it’s not even scary!” Travis pats him on the back. “I was terrified when I went the first time but look! I’m alive!”

“ _I’m_ _not scared!_ ” Cooper shouts, which only causes Schlatt and Carson to snort.

“You know what? I will go on that fucking ride and show you idiots that  _ I’m not fucking scared _ .”

Charlie and Ted look at each other and grin while Schlatt walks up to him and grabs his arm.

“Great! No take-backsies. Let’s do this thing!”

The boys all walk up to the ride, Charlie and Schlatt giggling like schoolgirls while Travis and Carson try to comfort Cooper. Cooper notices this and swats their arms away saying, “I don’t need any comfort, I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Carson asks, smiling at him. “You’re shivering.”

“It’s _cold_ , idiot.”

“Ha, okay.”

Schlatt comes up behind the two and pulls them down into a mini huddle. “Say, since you’re so brave Cooper, why don’t you and I sit at the  _ very front? _ ”

Cooper goes rigid and shoves Schlatt off. “What? No, I didn’t agree to that.”

Noah laughs. “Guys, give him a break. Let him choose, he’s the one being, quote, initiated, or whatever.”

_ (time skip bc I'm a lazy son of a bitch) _

As the ride begins its slow climb up the tracks, Cooper starts to fidget. He’s definitely not afraid of roller coasters, per se, but he’s definitely not a fan of dropping from great heights. He thinks that’s a valid fear.

Schlatt looks over to Cooper and smirks. “You okay there, pal?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Cooper shifts in his seat next to Schlatt.

Schlatt laughs. He had insisted on sitting next to Cooper, saying he’d offer comfort during the ride. Everyone knew it was a complete lie, though. Schlatt just wants to see the usually confident blonde experience extreme discomfort.

As they reach the top of the first hill, Charlie lets out an excited whoop from behind them. Ted, still a little uncomfortable with heights despite his own stature, grips the handlebar in front of him and grimaces.

The ride stops right before the drop and Schlatt turns to Cooper, who looks like he saw a ghost. “You ready?”

“I have no choice, but yeah, I gue--” Cooper’s sentence is cut off by a scream as the ride rushes down and turns quickly. Schlatt is yelling too, but with pure joy, as he  _ loves  _ this roller coaster.

Charlie’s hand accidentally smacks Schlatt in the back of the head and he yells an apology before continuing his excited screaming. Ted is silent, eyes scrunched up but smiling nonetheless. Schlatt glances at Cooper again and sees that he’s smiling as well, but also starting to look a little green.

The roller coaster slows down as it climbs the next and last hill of the ride. On the way up, Cooper taps Schlatt’s shoulder. “Schlatt? I, uh-”

“What’s up, Coop? You over your fear yet?”

“Sure, yeah, but-  _ fuck  _ dude I think I’m gonna throw up!”

Schlatt turns to face him. “Well don’t fucking throw up on me!”

“We’re stuck on a god damn roller coaster, you  _ idiot _ , where else can I fucking throw up?” Cooper growls.

“Well, uh, I don’t fucking know, off the side?”

“That would get us in a shit ton of trouble! What if it lands on someone? That’s fucking disgusting!”

Ted leans over towards them. “Hey, uh, why are you guys fighting? Is everything okay?”

Schlatt sighs. “Cooper said he’s gonna throw up.”

“I never said I was  _ going  _ too, I was just warning you that I might, dipshit-”

“Uh, guys,  _ shut the fuck up?  _ The ride’s about to start again,” Charlie yells, hands already in the air.

Ted leans back quickly and Schlatt mutters an “oh shit” as the ride suddenly speeds up. Cooper exhales and whispers, “It’s okay, I’m fine.”

The ride drops quickly and the boys all scream, Schlatt quickly glancing over to Cooper. He seems fine, still a little green, but he looks as if he's enjoying himself.

Charlie, who had been screaming “Fuck yeah!” over and over, whines when the ride slowly comes to a stop. Ted sighs and leans his head against the bar while Schlatt runs a hand through his windswept hair. Cooper slides down in his seat, eyes wide.

They all unbuckle and get out of the car, legs wobbly from adrenaline. Charlie lets out a whoop and does a little twirl. “Wasn’t that  _ awesome _ ? I wanna go again. Maybe we can convince Noah and Carson to get on next.”

Ted’s eyes widen and he scoffs. “You want to go  _ again _ ? I keep forgetting how fucking terrifying those drops are, oh my god.”

Schlatt helps Cooper out of the car, looping his arm around him. Cooper pushes him off, stumbles a little, then stands up straight. “I’m fine, man. A little disoriented, but fine.”

Schlatt sighs. “Hey, uh, look. I’m sorry I forced you to go on that ride. I thought-”

Cooper punches him in the shoulder and laughs. “Don’t worry about it, Schlatt. It’s cool. Honestly, I thought that ride was fun.”

Charlie turns to him as they walk out to meet the others, eyes sparkling. “Fun enough that you’d go again?”

Cooper laughs. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope yall enjoyed! it was def out of my comfort zone to write something this long, and write about something i'm not a fan of (roller coasters) so uh i hope it was okay?
> 
> i wasn't as inspired for this fic as i was for the 'thinking' fic i did for travis so i'm sorry if this wasn't as good as the last fic. this was more of like a comfort fic bc this whole week was very weird and stressful lol
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
